yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 185
Summary * Yugi and his friends are having a small holiday to rest after the intense few days of the Doma Arc. * Yami Yugi has finally recovered the God Cards and is eager to open up his World of Memories. * Rebecca continues to make her affections for Yugi evident, making Téa mad and jealous. * During breakfast, Professor Hawkins receives a phone call and attends to it. The contents of it will be revealed two episodes later. * Duke Devlin asks the group when they're going back to Japan and if they have the plane tickets. The group realizes something: they don't have the plane tickets nor the money to buy them since Pegasus invited them and provided transport without any payment during Season 4. * At that moment, Mokuba Kaiba arrives by helicopter, and agrees to take them back to Japan if they participate in the KC Grand Prix. After Doma's attack on Seto Kaiba's KaibaCorp, Kaiba is throwing a tournament, inviting the top world duelists to hype the opening of Kaiba Land America. Yugi, Joey and Rebecca Hawkins sign up. Mokuba informs them that Kaiba, too busy with work, will not be in the tournament: he has a lot of work to do regarding recovering the public's trust. * Somewhere in Europe, a man lives a luxurious lifestyle inside of a German-style castle. He is notified of an important mail and referred to as "Zigfried." He attends to his PC, which has a logo on its screen: Schroeder. * The man reads the KC Grand Prix website and smugly questions Kaiba's photo if the thinks this event will help to revive Kaiba Corporation from its near-dead status. He hits Kaiba's photo with a rose, making its petals fly out while he chuckles: he obviously aims to sabotage the KC Grand Prix. *Mokuba takes Yugi and his friends on a tour of Kaiba Land. * During the visit, Joey asks if Mai Valentine has been invited to the tournament: Mokuba admits that they'd considered doing so, but have been unable to contact her or find out her current whereabouts. Joey looks down, but the others cheer him up. * They visit the "Blue-Eyes Dome" for the Grand Championship tournament, coming across the new KaibaCorp Duel Computer (unnamed in the Japanese anime). *The first Duel features the Duel Machine vs. a child (unnamed in the Japanese anime). It proceeds without any glitches and the machine wins by using a combo to Summon none other than the "Five God Dragon"! Its tactics are indeed very high-level! Mokuba explains that it includes data from several Duelists, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey included. * Tristan makes a joke about the computer relying on luck and Joey struggles with him, clearly mad. * The children gathered there notice and recognize both Yugi and Rebecca. They start to surround them, awed. Joey asks if they know him and they reply that they don't. Joey lets out a string of curses towards Kaiba: yet again he tried to make it look like Joey is a no-one even though he was one of the Top 4 from the Battle City Finals! * One boy, Rick, approaches Yugi and Rebecca and asks them if they can find out what's wrong with his Deck: he's always losing. Both champions see that it's almost practically filled with Dragon-Type Normal Monsters with only one or two Effect Monsters and virtually no magic or trap cards. The balance is bad, Rebecca argues. Yugi gives the boy a Card (revealed in the next episode) which will help him. *The second Duel is about to start, featuring Rick, but the mystery man remotely uses his computer system to hack into the Duel Computer and lock everyone inside the Blue-Eyes Dome: it's his way of "alternating real greetings". *Rebecca uses her laptop to check and determines that the only way to get out is by defeating the computer, which has been changed from the Level 2 Rick had set it at all the way to its maximum setting, Level 5. Since he is only a beginner, he lets Yami Yugi take over for him, but since Rick's Deck was already set, Yami Yugi has to use it. Featured Duels Featured Duel #1: KC DuelTek 760 VS. Luke Turn ?: Luke "Gagagigo" (1850/1000) attacks and destroys "Blade Knight" (1600/1000). (NOTE: Since KC DuelTek 760's Life Points do not decrease, it's presumed "Blade Knight" was in Defense Position). The KC DuelTek 760 then activates its face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all) in Defense Position. Turn ?: KC DuelTek 760 KC DuelTek 760 draws. It then activates its face-down "DNA Surgery" and declares Dragon for its effect. Now all face-up Monster on the field will become the declared type as long as "DNA Surgery" is face-up. The KC DuelTek then activates "Polymerization" to fuse its four "Sheep Tokens" and "Battle Ox" together and Fusion Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000/5000) in Attack Position. "Five-Headed Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gagagigo" (Luke 2800 → 0). Featured Duel #2: Rick/Yami Yugi vs. KC DuelTek 760 Turn 1: KC DuelTek 760 KC DuelTek 760 draws. It then Normal Summons "Berserk Gorilla" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. Due to this card's effect, it will be destroyed if it's in face-up Defense Position and it must attack if possible. The KC DuelTek then Sets a Card. At this point, Yugi steps in for Rick. The Deck remains Rick's however. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * At the beginning of the episode, cut from the dub is a shot of a fish jumping in a lake. * In the dub, Kaiba's computer screen is changed to a screen showing duel Monster Cards and their stats rather than graphs and charts as it shows in the Japanese. * When the computer summons "Five-Headed Dragon, cut is a shot of the unidentified boy's friends watching. * Cut from the English Version are interior shots of the castle, where a woman plays a harp while Zigfried lounges in his bath. A servant, addressing the bathing Zigfried as "Sieg-sama," comes to tell him he's received new mail. Zigfried gets up from his bath, puts on a robe, and walking toward the edge of the bath. * On the screen where it shows the Duel status, the word 'COM' is replaced by a picture of the dueling computer in the English version. * Cut from the English version, is a brief scene in which Tea is jealous of the attention Rebecca is giving to Yugi with her wanting to spend time with him, thus she imagines an image of herself and Yami Yugi being happy together. Shortly after this, Tea blushes in embarrassment at that thought. Mistakes When Yugi looks at Rick's Deck, the last two Cards shown are "Gil Garth" and "Newdoria". Then, in the next scenes of them, it shows "Cave Dwelling Dragon" and "Petit Dragon" instead of those two, which is what the Cards should be. Also, "Newdoria" is shown to be a Normal Monster, when it is actually an Effect Monster. (Dub mistake.) Trivia *Zigfried makes a reference to the Poison song "Every Rose Has Its Thorn". *Joey notes that the problem with Rick's deck is that it contains only monster cards. Ironically, this was the same problem Joey's original deck had at the start of the series. *When Joey had said "I get no respect I tell ya" this was a reference to the former comedian Rodney Dangerfield Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes